Bechloe Oneshots
by chloebeale1990
Summary: This is a compilation of different Bechloe oneshots. Feel free to email me with recommendations and prompts. Do bare in mind, I am a young writer who does not have a ton of writing experience to look back on. Also, be warned that many of these stories contain themes that may be triggering to some people. With that said, please enjoy!
1. You Are Perfect

**Beca's POV:**

 _I can do it,_ I think to myself. _Just make it quick and get it over with. No need to suffer. Actually...I take that back. I deserve to suffer,_ I tell myself.

I look at my wrists. I look at the many scars all up my left arm...then my right. I feel a sadness in my chest, a sinking feeling. _Why am I doing this to myself?_

I burst into tears, but sob quietly, not wanting to accidentally alarm someone or draw attention.

I stare off into the ocean bellow. I estimate about a twenty foot drop, and I envision myself plummeting from the bridge, sinking deep into the blue ocean bellow.

 _The ocean looks like Chloe's eyes,_ I think. _Chloe. I don't deserve her. She is too good, too perfect._ I begin crying harder. _She will never love me. I'm a broken piece of shit that deserves to die._

I pull the blade from my left pocket, knowing that if I don't die from the fall or from drowning, I will die from blood loss.

I prepare to slice deep into my left wrist, then my right, anticipating the dark blood that will begin to ooze quickly from my pale flesh. I don't intend to hesitate, until I hear a faint voice in the distance. The words sound much like my name, but I can't be sure.

Then I recognize the voice. The voice brings me comfort and warmth, but at the same time brings me sadness and regret, knowing that I have ruined everything that was once good, and knowing that I cannot put the burden of being stuck with _me_ on the person I love most in this world _._ I absolutely hate myself, and I know I cannot live my life without Chloe. That is why I will no longer live my life at all. _That is why I must die. For Chloe._

The voice gets louder, growing closer and closer by the second.

"BECA," I hear being screamed by the most beautiful voice ever.

"BECA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

I squeeze my eyes shut and begin to countdown from 3.

 _3..._

"BECA, PUT DOWN THAT KNIFE DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

 _2.._

"BECA, GODDAMMIT LISTEN TO ME!"

 _1…_

But before I can cut and jump, I feel soft hands grab forcefully at my sides. I want to fight, but I am too weak- too tired -and Chloe is way stronger than me.

She thrusts me back, away from the bridge. I study her face, and I see her beautiful eyes glossed over with tears. Her face is red and she is sweating profusely. Her cheeks are covered in salty tears.

"What the hell are you doing, Beca?! You can't do this to me. You can't," she crys, voice full of pain and anger.

"I'm doing you a favor," I say as if it were blatantly obvious.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just a burden to everyone around me. And I know that I can't live a life without you, so I was planning on ending it. You shouldn't be stuck with me your whole life just because I'm weak and hopelessly in love with you."

"You-you're...what?"

"I'm in love with you, Chloe. Okay? I have been since the day we met. But that is my problem, not yours."

"It-it's not a problem...not at all…"

Silence.

"I lo-love you too."

I scoff, "Nice try, Chlo. Look, you don't have to lie anymore. It's okay. I'm a piece of shit and I know it. You don't have to protect my feelings anymore."

"No-no, Beca, you don't understand. I-I love you...so much," she says with so much sincerity, but my fucked up brain won't acknowledge it. "I've loved you since the minute I met you. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I thought you would run away. I thought you would leave me because _I was in love with you._ I never envisioned...this."

I continue to lie on the cement, trying to process what I just heard.

Chloe continues, "Beca...you are the most perfectly imperfect person ever. Your quirks are what I Iove about you. They aren't flaws, trust me. I love how you put on this badass persona, but when you are at home you turn into this sappy, emotional person...at least around me. I love how you will stay up into the wee hours of the morning just to finish a mix that you are feeling really good about. I love you, and I can't picture a future without you. So would you please just...come home. _Please._ We can cuddle on the couch and watch stupid movies that you like to make fun of, or listen to music on my bed while I braid your hair, or we can even just sit in silence while you process all of this. I just... _I need you_ to come home, Becs." It breaks my heart, hearing how desperate she sounds.

"I…" I have no idea what to say. These voices in my head are tearing me apart from the inside out. Half of me wants to go home at cuddle on the couch with Chloe, while the other half of me wants to just end it all.

I feel I have no control over anything anymore. I never cry, especially not in front of people, even Chloe...at least recently. I begin to sob, and sob hard.

I feel Chloe's arms wrap protectively around me. She just holds me for awhile. When my body begins to shake, she just holds me tighter.

I then hear her begin to whisper things into my ear. "You are so beautiful, Beca." "You are perfect to me." "I love you more than anything or anyone else in this entire world." "You are my everything, Beca."

When she whispers, "I can't lose you," into my ear, I hear her voice catch, shattering my heart to pieces. I then am brought back to reality and begin to think straight.

"I...I'm so sorry Chloe. I-I don't know w-what I w-was thinking. I...take me back h-home. P-please."

She seems overcome with relief, though she still seems deeply hurt.

Chloe helps me stand up, and she allows me to put all of my weight on her. She practically carries me a few blocks down to her car. She helps me in and does my seatbelt for me.

When she gets in her side of the car, she starts the engine and then turns to look at me. She just stares for awhile.

When she doesn't speak for a long time, I decide to speak. "I-I'm so sorry, Chlo. I'll never do th-this to y-you again." I pause. "I wasn't th-thinking clearly. All th-these voices i-in my head telling me I-I'm worthless and ugly and deserve to die. I should have thought about how th-this w-would impact you."

"Beca...I just need you to realize that...if you would have died, I would have had nothing to live for. I mean, I would...but I just know that I would have gotten so depressed over losing you that I would probably end up killing myself as well. You-you can't do this to me again. Ever."

"...I'm so...so sorry, Chlo."

She turns back towards the wheel with nothing more to say. We begin to drive off in silence. I realize that I probably just hurt Chloe really, really, really badly.

I reach out and grab Chloe's hand. It had turned cold. She jumps slightly, due to the contact, still clearly shaken up from the incident. She turns her hand over and grabs my hand with so much strength, it begins to lose blood flow. I realize that she is trying so hard to keep it together, and I realize that, at this point, this is probably much harder on her than it ever was on me.

Now I feel horrible once more, knowing that I hurt Chloe. This is exactly what I was afraid of; hurting the person I love most in this world.

I squeeze her hand in reassurance, and she squeezes mine back. We drive the rest of the way home in silence, holding each other together, occasionally squeezing the others hand.

As I walk into the Bellas house, I am struck by the smell of burnt cookies. Chloe leads the way, pulling me by the hand as we walk silently to wherever she takes us.

We find ourselves in Chloe's bedroom, and she walks me over to her bed. We both sit down and sit in silence for a few moments. Chloe is first to break the silence.

"I accept your apology."

"What?"

"You apologized in the car. And I accept your apology. You just...you can't do that to me...ever. I was worried sick about you. And...I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

She pauses for a moment, then turns to me, stares me straight in the eyes, and says with the most sincerity, "I can't imagine a future without you in it."

I am at a loss of words, so instead of trying to come up with a sentence that even sort of makes sense, I turn my body towards her more. I scoot even closer to her and reach my hand up and place it on her cheek. Her cheek is so soft. I trace my thumb over her bottom lip, and I look up to find Chloe's eyes glazed over with tears.

"I love you," I hear her whisper.

"I love you, too," I whisper back. "More than anyone."

And with that, I close the space between us, locking our lips in a searing kiss.

Her lips are soft and damp. They taste like vanilla. I trace my tongue across her bottom lip, then I dare to take it between my teeth and suck on it for a moment. I feel her tongue brush against mine, sending butterflies all throughout my body. I shiver slightly and feel Chloe smile against my lips. Our tongues battle for dominance, Chloe clearly winning. I then feel her lips begin to travel down my jaw as she makes her way down to my neck. She leaves light kisses everywhere, filling me up with so much love. I hear her say in between kisses, "You- deserve- so- much- love-." She covers my whole face in kisses before, once more, making her way down to my pulse point.

When she finally gets there, she begins to suck- hard. I arch my back and let out a loud, uncontrolled moan. This causes me to blush profusely. I feel Chloe smile against my skin before continuing.

Eventually, she continues leaving a trail of light kisses all over me. Down my collar bone, down towards my chest. But before she goes farther, she stops and looks me in the eyes. I realize that she is asking my for permission with her eyes.

I merely nod, not able to form words due to the physical and emotional ecstasy that is filling my body. She reaches down for the hem of my burgundy tank top, slowly pulling it up, revealing my black bra. She reaches around my back and unlatches the clasp of my bra. She slowly pulls it off and promptly throws it to the side.

She pauses and takes in the view. I begin feeling self conscious. _What if she loses interest. What if she's disappointed. What if she doesn't think I'm beautiful anymore._

"Y-you are so...so beautiful, Beca." Her eyes begin to well with tears of happiness. She smiles, then pulls me into a searing kiss.

When she pulls away, she looks me in the eyes, just inches from my face, and says:

"You are perfect."


	2. Contrast

**Beca POV:**

Cold. Very, very cold. Like ice.

Heavy. Very, very heavy. Like an elephant.

Empty. Very, very empty. Like an endless void of nothingness.

Numb.

I felt no more. I could no longer find any distinction between happy or sad. There was no contrast anymore- at least not when it came to emotion.

There was one thing that helped me to feel something- helped me to see contrast.

Dark blood against pale skin.

I lifted the thin blade up to the light, looking at the glint on the tip of the blade as I rotate it in between my fingers. I lowered the blade to my left wrist. I took a moment to acknowledge all of the other marks on my wrist from previous cuttings.

I dug the blade deep into my wrist, but not deep enough to kill me. I didn't want to die. I just wanted the feeling- the contrast.

I clutched my sweatshirt over my wrists as I lay in bed, staring into the emptiness of my dark room. I held my arms to my chest as I thought about a lot of different things. I thought about my depression. I thought about my worthiness. I thought about everything I have ever done wrong in my life and how all of those things prove my worthlessness. Then I thought about music. I thought about chord progressions and down beats. I thought about mixes and rhythm. I thought about how music used to make me feel. I thought about the Bellas and how I missed them. I thought about Amy and Aubrey and Emily and-

Chloe.

God how I missed Chloe. Her bright eyes, her fiery hair. I thought about her bubbly personality, her perfect smile. I thought about her laugh and how her nose would crinkle when I told her stupid jokes. I thought about how she would blush when I teased her. I thought about her soft skin and full lips. God how I wanted to kiss those lips.

I woke up with a start, feeling cold yet damp, probably from sweat due to my nightmare.

" _Chloe!" I yelled, though no sound came out. "Chloe, don't!" I continued screaming with no success._

I thought back on the horror of my subconscious thoughts that had filtered into my dream. I couldn't bare the thought of Chloe commiting suicide.

Still shaken, I turn to my bedside table to check the time. My little electric clock read 5:42. I used to love sleeping in. I used to look forward to the weekends where I could just sleep and sleep, a lot of times with Chloe's strong arms wrapped tightly around my small body.

I pick up my phone and turn it over, watching it illuminate my dark bedroom. I see a text from Chloe and feel a small glimmer of hope deep within my being.

The text reads:

 _hey becs ! i miss u sooo much ! i hope u r doing well in la. i know we havnt talked in awhile and i know we didnt end things at barden on the best note. i just wanted to say...im sorry…_

We haven't talked in months! I reply quickly, saying:

 _Chloe! It's so good to hear from you! I miss you so much, and i just want you to know: I really don't care. Jesse and I weren't meant to last anyways. Go out and be the amazing person you are. I'm sorry I blew up at you on our last day together...I was just so...I don't know. I'm sorry._

I press send, and within seconds, my phone rings. It's Chloe.

"Hey," I say sleepily.

"Hey, you…" she responds, sounding flustered for some reason.

 _Pause_

"Look," Chloe starts, "about what happened with Jesse-"

"Chlo, it's _okay._ Honestly. And if I'm telling the truth, I was considering breaking up with him even before everything happened. It wasn't going to work out. I really don't know why I got so mad at you. And Chloe, honey, I care way more about you than I _ever_ did about Jesse. So if you're happy, I'm happy."

She doesn't respond, so I continue.

"Actually...I do know why I blew up." I pause and take a deep breath. "I-I wasn't mad that you had hooked up with Jesse because he was my boyfriend. I was...jealous…of him…"

"Wh-what?" Chloe stutters.

"If I'm telling you the truth, I have been extremely depressed ever since I left Barden all because of how we left things. I have started cutting, thinking about suicide, all these horrible things. But the reason is...I can't stand not being with you. Waking up in the mornings to empty sheets, going to work without our good morning hugs goodbye, and coming home to an empty apartment, only to sulk on my couch until I go to bed all alone...I-"

"Beca-" she says, her voice cracking.

"I feel hor-"

" _Beca,"_ she says more forcefully this time.

"What," I ask, now crying.

"I-I love you."

I sit down in my seat, trying my best to get comfortable before we take off.

 _I can't wait to see her,_ I think to myself.

The flight to Florida seemed to take forever, but I feel a rush of joy- something I have not felt in months -course through my entire being.

I walk to baggage claim and wait for my bag. I check the time and find that it is almost thirty minutes past when I told Chloe to pick me up. _Hurry up you fucking bag,_ I think.

It finally gets here, and the moment I put it over my shoulders, I begin sprinting.

I turn the corner, and there she is, looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair is down by her shoulders in thick waves, glossed over and shinny from the sun. She is wearing very short jean shorts, matched with a flowy floral cropped top. Our eyes connect and she sends one of the biggest smiles my way. I run faster.

When I finally get about ten feet away, I begin to slow down- but not much. I crash into her, but she catches me. We stand there, holding each other for many minutes, not saying anything. We begin to sway back and forth as we hug, and I start to feel people's eyes on us. I hide my face in Chloe's hair, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

When we finally pull away, we stare at each other, smiling, just inches apart from each others faces.

Chloe is the first to speak. "It's so good to see you, Becs," she smiles. "I've missed you _so_ much."

I feel my throat catch, rendering me silent, not able to form words. I am overcome with so much joy, just by being in the presence of Chloe. I begin to cry- hard.

She pulls me into another hug, and just holds me tightly.

When I finally calm down enough to speak, I turn my head slightly and whisper into her ear, "I love you." I feel her shiver slightly, then pull back just enough to look me in the eyes.

Her eyes have now become glossed over with tears, and she whispers back, "I love you too."

Without hesitation, I pull her face to mine and trap her lips in a chaste kiss. The kiss is short, but full of intention. Her lips are soft and taste like vanilla.

We pull away for a second to look at each other, and she says to me, "Never leave me again."

"I-I won't." And with that, we are kissing again.


	3. Schrödinger's Cat

**Beca's POV**

I walk down the creaky steps of the Bella's house, inhaling the scent of freshly brewed coffee. I turn the corner, finding myself in the kitchen, staring straight ahead at a beautiful red haired girl frying up something on the stove.

Chloe is facing away from me, yet somehow she knows it's me who is behind her. "Good morning, Becs," she says in a sing-songy voice, still slightly raspy from sleep.

"Morning. Hey, I was wondering…"

Chloe just hums in response.

"How do you always know it's me when I come down the stairs in the morning?"

"Well, for starters, you are the only Bella who literally _groans_ while walking down the steps in the mornings. Also, you always come down at the same time everyday."

"You pay attention to what time I come downstairs everyday."

She pauses for a moment, and even though I cannot see her face, I know it is a bright red. "Well, I- umm…" she stumbles for a moment. "Not on purpose. It's just easy to pick up on a pattern like that I guess."

"Mmm Hmm," I respond, teasing her. I reach up and grab a coffee cup from the cabinet right above Chloe's head.

"Here," she says, pouring me some creamer. She gives me a small smile, then turns back to the eggs she's cooking up. I sit down at the island while I drink my coffee. I find myself staring at her while she cooks. She looks so...graceful. How does she look so perfect in everything she does?

My mind begins to wander, and I find myself thinking a thought I have come upon a few times before. _Would Chloe and I make a good couple?_

I mean, it's not like I'm truly considering it. And I'm not saying we should date. But in retrospect, we really would make a good couple. I mean, come on, we basically act like one anyways. We cuddle each other while watching TV, we hold hands in public, and we even give each other the occasional kiss on the cheek.

I snap back to reality when Chloe offers me breakfast.

Later that day, I decide to ask Stacy for advice...on Chloe. I tried asking Amy, but all she had to say was, "Fuck yeah. Go Bhloe!" She wasn't much help.

Even though Stacy is known for hooking up with people with no relationship or any real connection as a basis, she does know _a lot_ about relationships.

I considered asking Aubrey for advice over the phone, but I can foresee how that conversation would play out. I would tell her about my confused feelings about Chloe, she'd be shocked, then she'd calm down, and then she would give me a thirty minute lecture on how she would make it her personal responsibility to rip out my vocal chords if I ever do anything to hurt Chloe.

I decide that Stacy is my better option.

I knock on Stacy's bedroom door. She invites me to sit down, and I awkwardly take a seat at the end of her bed. She seems distracted, doing something on her laptop, so I wait a moment for her to finish up what she's doing.

After a minute, she closes her laptop, sets it to the side, and asks, "So what's up, Becs?" She says the nickname with a smile, teasing both me and Chloe.

"You know I don't like it when people call me that," I say in a huffy voice, frowning a little and looking down.

"Oh come on, Beca. You know I'm only teasing you. I think it's cute that you let Chloe call you pet names."

"Umm, speaking of which, that's actually what I came here to talk to you about."

"Oh?" she responds, intrigued.

"Well, umm...I was wondering if you thought, maybe...gosh. This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Just tell me," she smiles.

"Okay...woulditbeaterribleideatoaskchloeout?"

"Woah, slow down."

I take a deep breath, then say it again, slower. "Would it be a terrible idea to ask Chloe out?"

"Oh my god. I thought I'd never live to see the day! Of course you should ask her out!"

"Okay...but I'm scared that if I do, I'd mess everything up. I don't want to ruin our friendship just because I stupidly had to go and catch feelings. I mean, I can't lose her. She is the most-"

"Beca. Slow down. You're not gonna mess things up."

"But what if-"

"No. Listen to me." She pauses a moment, then asks, "have you ever heard of Schrödinger's Cat?"

"Schrödinger...is that that one chick in our music theory class with the big eyes and small head?"

"No. That's Hannah Grosinger. Anyways, In 1935, Erwin Schrödinger, in an attempt to explain the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum physics, proposed an experiment where a cat is placed in a box with a sealed vial of poison that will break open at a random time. Now, since no one knows when or if the poison has been released, until the box is opened, the cat can be thought of as both alive and dead."

"Is...is that it? What the _hell_ does this have to do with Chloe?! And where did you even learn this?!"

"Oh, I learned it in an episode of _Big Bang Theory_. It's that episode where-"

"Stacy! I don't care what episode of _Big Bang Theory_ it was! Just tell me what this has to do with Chloe and I!

"Right. Well, just like Schrödinger's Cat, your potential relationship with Chloe right now can be thought of as both good and bad. It is only by opening the 'box' that you'll find out which it is."

"Okay...so you're saying...I _should_ go out with Chloe?"

"Well, yes, but not exactly. What I'm saying is that, you can't know how your relationship with turn out until you have tired it. You have to open the box to figure out what you should do. So go get your girl, Beca. I think you will pleasantly surprised when you find that the cat is, in fact, still alive," she says with a wink.

"Thank you, Stacy. You're so good at giving advice," I smile. I stand up and make my way out of the bedroom. Right then and there, I decide that, once Chloe is home, I will 'open the box' as Stacy would say.

Chloe enters the house, looking drained, after her long day of interning at the local veterinary clinic. "I'm home," she yells throughout the house as she steps inside.

I walk to meet Chloe at the door, and smile when I see her looking as perfect as ever.

"Hey, Becs," she starts. "How has your day-"

"Wait, Chlo, before you start, I actually want to talk to you about something…"

"Oh, umm...okay...sure. Let me just set down my stuff. Meet you in the living room?"

"Right. Yeah, Sure, of course," I stumble. She smiles at me as I turn and head to the living room.

Minutes later, I see Chloe walking into the room holding a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. She sits down, setting down the bottle and glasses. She then proceeds to open the wine bottle. As she pours herself a glass, she asks, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I umm, I…" I begin to stumble and I suddenly feel overwhelmed with nerves. Chloe, being the kind person she is, places her hand on my thigh and says, "It's okay, Becs. You can tell me anything. I would _never_ judge you. Not in a million years."

I feel slightly better knowing this, but I still refuse to look up. Instead, Chloe reaches her other hand up and tilts my chin up, forcing me to look her in the eyes. I realize just how close our faces are. I can feel her hot breath on my lips.

I feel my throat become dry, and I know that if I try to speak, my voice will catch. I decide to just stay silent and stare into her ocean blue eyes for a moment, letting their beauty comfort me like they always have.

Without realizing it, my eyes wander down to find her full, pink lips. I don't notice her doing to same. Unknowingly, I begin to lean closer and closer to her, and eventually, our lips brush against each other's. A rush of adrenaline streams through my body, and I can't help but shiver at the contact.

It then hits me what is happening, and it causes me to freeze. I don't know what to do, and panic is setting in. Typically, in these types of situations I look to Chloe for help. So, I decide to search for her eyes, but find that they are closed. She looks so peaceful- so content. She has a perfect smile on her lips, and I then realize, _she waiting for me to do it again._

I take a deep breath through my nose, and I lean in again, but this time, with more confidence. Instead of a light brush, our lip actually make full contact. Pure ecstasy rushes through my body in a giant wave, and I almost feel like crying. The kiss lasts for a few moments- sweet and innocent; it is a very tender kiss. We both pull away slowly, and gradually, blink our eyes open.

I look into her eyes once again, and find them glossed over with tears. She takes my hands in hers and whispers to me, "I have been waiting _so long_ for that to happen."

I smile so big, feeling as if this is the best moment of my life. Knowing that it probably is, I do my best to savor the moment. I take in every detail of Chloe's face, trying desperately to memorize every inch of it. I take in every slight curve, every little freckle, everything little detail I possibly can.

I whisper without thinking, "well I guess the cat's alive."

This causes Chloe to be taken aback slightly. She chuckles, then asks, "what?"

"Oh, umm...I didn't mean to say that…and it's a long story…"

"You're such a weirdo," she smiles.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ weirdo, right?"

"Well I sure hope so. I mean, after that kiss, you better believe that I'm sticking around for some more of that," she winks.


	4. I Love You, Chlo'

**Beca's POV**

I wake with a start, jolting upright in my bed. I pant for a moment, slowly breaking down in tears. My nightmare is so vivid, it feels as if it's actually the truth. I turn my head to look down at Chloe for reassurance, exhaling in relief to find that she is still here- with me.

I sit there for a moment in our studio apartment, trying to regain sentience. Amy is out of town for now, visiting her family in Tasmania. I am so grateful that I get to share a bed with the love of my life- even if she doesn't know it.

I slowly crawl out of the bed, making my way to our small loveseat sofa. I curl up in a fetal position, recounting the terrible dream I just had.

 **Chloe's POV**

As I become more and more conscience, reaching a state of wakefulness, I can feel that something is off. Normally, when I feel that way at night, I curl up next to Beca for comfort. I always feel a sense of safety when I'm in the arms of my best friend. Because of this, I roll over in the bed, only to find cold, empty sheets.

"Beca," I mutter tiredly, barely above a whisper. "Beca," I say a bit louder this time. I here no response, and I feel a sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach. My gut becomes tight and I fear that there is something terribly wrong.

My fight or flight instincts kick in as I feel a rush of adrenaline course through my body. I quickly swing my legs over the side of our bed, standing up. _No one can hurt my Beca,_ I think to myself as I begin to slip my slippers on. _Wait, did I just say my Beca. Crap, Chloe. Stop thinking that way. She isn't your Beca…sadly._

I turn the corner, preparing to head out the door, when I hear someone whisper behind me, "Chlo?" No one besides Beca calls me 'Chlo.'

"Beca?"

"What are you doing up?" she asks me.

"What do you mean," I respond, "I woke up and realized you weren't there, so I was getting up to look for you. I was worried."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, and I'm sorry I worried you. But I'm okay. You can go back to sleep."

"Only if you come back to bed," I say, hoping we can sneak in some cuddle time.

"I don't know, Chlo. I think I may just want to stay here for a bit," she says, sounding slightly shaken up. I decide to sit down on the edge of the couch, placing my hand on her thigh as she sits up.

"What's wrong, Becs?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Clearly it's not nothing. You felt the need to get out of bed. Just tell me, I won't judge," I say with as much sincerity as I can. I want her to trust me, but I know that it's hard for her sometimes, so I don't push it.

"Chlo, it's stupid. Really."

"Becs," I say, scooting closer to her so our bodies are now touching. I look her in the eyes and say, "I would _never_ think anything you say is stupid. Not in a million years."

She ponders for a moment, then reluctantly gives in. "Okay," she starts, "I had a nightmare."

"Aww, Becs. I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it. It might help if you can process it out loud."

"Umm, well…" she stutters for a moment. "Promise you won't judge?" She seems like she is on the verge of tears, so I grab her hand as reassurance. I squeeze it once for encouragement, but I keep ahold of it long after.

"Okay," she says, taking a deep breath. "Well, I had a dream that, umm...shit, this is harder than I thought it'd be. So umm...I dreamt that you met this guy, and umm...you moved out and stuff. You started this beautiful family with the guy of your dreams and you had a picture perfect family with this man, and umm...I tried to be happy for you, and of course I was! I was happy that you were happy and all! I mean, you had finally found the love of your life, ya know. But, umm...I guess I was just kind of lonely in the dream, and you forgot about me and everything. So, yeah...that's it. I know, it's stupid, but I-"

"Beca, it's not stupid. Not at all," I say, trying to hold back tears. _If she only knew how I really feel,_ I think to myself.

"So you aren't mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Well, I mean...I don't know. Just, in the dream I was kind of mad at you for going off and starting a family...without me. And I know it's really selfish since I'm your best friend and I shouldn't hold you back from going off and finding a man. I don't know," she finishes, averting eye contacting and looking down at her lap. I watch her turn her attention to our hands that are still interlocked. A small smile appears on her lips, but it quickly disappears as she looks away.

"You know," I interrupt, "our hands fit really well together." I smile, looking down at our hands. She turns her attention back at me, smiling once more.

"Yeah. They really do." We both look up, staring deeply into each others eyes.

 **Beca's POV**

I stare deeply into her eyes, getting lost in there beauty. The sense of shame slowly dissipates as I get more and more intransed.

"You have really beautiful eyes, Chlo," I accidentally blurt out. _Shit. Did I just say that outloud?! Fuck, why are you so stupid Beca._

Thankfully, Chloe doesn't seem to mind. I watch as her smile grows bigger at the compliment. "Thank you, Beca." She pauses for a moment, then adds, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I blush profusely at this, desperately trying to hold back my smile. "I think you've told me once or twice. Mostly when you're drunk."

"You remember that," she asks, sounding shocked. Now it's her turn to blush. And Chloe Beale _never_ blushes. "You, uh...weren't supposed to remember those times…" she says, looking down at her lap.

"Oh, sorry," I say, smiling slightly at the fact that I managed to make Chloe blush.

We sit there for a little while longer, just staring at each other, when Chloe breaks the silence. "I don't know how shaken up you still are from the dream, but I think we should get back to bed. We both need some sleep. And, umm...if you want, we can cuddle…"

I smile at this. "Yeah, I'd like that," I respond.

Chloe and I both stand up, still hand in hand, and walk over to the bed. She lies down first, scooching over just enough to create a Beca-sized spot (which isn't too big). I proceed to lay down in the proper position for spooning, but Chloe has other ideas.

"How about you lay your head on my chest. That way we can hold each other closer."

"Like a couple," I laugh.

"Umm, yeah. Like a couple," she says, confidence faltering slightly.

"Okay." I lay down like Chloe suggested we lay, and I gently lay my head on her chest. We lay in silence for a few moments, when I add, "This is nice. I like this."

I listen to her heartbeat, and I realize that I _love_ laying in this position. I feel sort of bad, but as we lay there, I pretend that we are a couple and this is how we always fall asleep. I feel Chloe kiss the top of my head lightly, resulting in a shiver that courses through my entire body. I mentally scold myself for shivering, but Chloe just laughs lightly.

As I begin to dose off, I hear Chloe's heartbeat even out. I am positive that she has fallen asleep, so I whisper, "I love you, Chlo."

I shut my eyes, feeling content with what I have just said, but my chest tightens when I hear her ask, "What?"

I freeze and feel my heart pound into my chest. _Fuck! She wasn't supposed to hear that! What do I do know?!_

"Did...did you just say 'I love you, Chlo'?" she asks, oddly sounding sort of happy.

"Umm...wh-what? No, why would I- no, of course not! I mean, I- umm…" Chloe shifts beneath me, and sits up on her elbow to look me in the eyes. I stop trying to defend myself because it's no use. _This is it,_ I think. _I've done it. I've ruined our friendship forever. She is probably scared of me now and wants nothing to do with me. I have managed to ruin one of the few good relationships in my life, and my most important one at that. I can't bel-_

I feel something soft pressed against my lips.

 _Oh._

 _My._

 _God._

 _Chloe Beale is kissing me. Holy shit! Chloe- 'effing -Beale is kissing me!_

I take advantage of this moment that I have imagined in my head so many times before. All those restless nights of me lying in my bed, imagining this moment over and over again.

Her lips are so soft against mine, and I can definitely say this is the best kiss I have ever had. Whenever I would kiss Jesse while we were still dating, it would be fine, but I would always be thinking, _oh, okay. Cool. We're kissing. That's fun I guess._ But this kiss? I can't focus on anything besides her warm lips pressed up against mine, and the ever prominent fireworks that are erupting inside my body. I feel her tongue brush lightly against my lower lip and I feel my entire body shake. I open my mouth, allowing her entrance. Her tongue brushes mine and I begin to tear up with joy. _This is the best moment of my life,_ I think to myself. Our tongues dance for awhile while we continue to kiss each other tenderly. Because of the way we are currently laying, we can't really touch each other or run our fingers through each others hair, so Chloe takes it upon herself to gently roll over to where she is now stradling my body while I'm still laying down, managing to not break away from my lips. She does, however, pull away for a moment once she is on top of me, to ask, "Is this position okay? I mean, I know I didn't really ask so I want to make sure you are comfortable. And know that we can stop at anytime if you become uncomfortable. I don't want to-"

"Chlo, it's okay- perfect, actually," I say, smiling at how kind she is.

"Okay," she smiles back.

She slowly leans back down to begin kissing again. She tenderly kisses my top lip, then my bottom lip, then softly takes my bottom lip in between her teeth and sucks on it for a moment. I try to will back the moan that is threatening to come out, but I can't help it. I reach up my hands to run my fingers through her beautiful red locks. The kiss gradually becomes more and more desperate as we passionately kiss each other. It's almost as if all of the sexual tension that has built up between us over the years is finally being released. And it feels _wonderful_.

Chloe's kisses begin to travel as she makes her way to my cheek, then letting her kisses travel down my jawline. She stops for a moment to adjust, allowing herself access to my neck. She makes direct contact with my pulse point on the first kiss, eliciting a loud moan from deep within my being.

"Holy shit, Chloe," I moan.

After suckling on my pulse point for awhile, I'm sure leaving a mark there, she makes her way back up to my lips, gradually slowing down the kisses to soft, tender ones.

I secretly hope that Chloe _has_ left me with a hickey, even though I have a job interview tomorrow. I want there to be a mark on my neck, signifying that I'm hers now, and my neck is now her acclaimed territory. Besides, I wouldn't want anyone else besides the beautiful woman on top of me being the person who claims me as there's. I trust my life with Chloe, because I know that she would _never_ do anything to hurt me, and I know that she will protect me no matter what. And I can always cover it up with makeup, right?

As the kisses slow to a stop, she lightly pulls away just enough so that she can look me in the eyes. "I love you so much, Beca," she finally says back. I watch her eyes become glossed over with tears, and I realize just how much she really does love me.

We both start to cry tears of joy as we lie back down, looking into each others eyes. Our fronts are almost flush against each others, with her hand on my hip, and my hand lying softly on her cheek. Our foreheads are pressed against one anothers as we smile huge smiles at each other. I run my thumb lightly in circles on her cheek, then brushing over her lip. I give her one more light kiss on the lips, this time savoring the moment, trying to memorize the feel of her lips against mine. I don't think I will ever get tired of that feeling.

I realize, then, how badly I want this woman to be my future wife. How I want, more than anything, to get married to this woman, start a family with her, and grow old with her. I _need_ this woman in my future.

After staring into Chloe's eyes for ages, I ask her, "So, what does this make us now?"

"Whatever you want it to make us," she smiles, tucking a stray piece of my hair behind my ear. She lets her fingertips lightly travel down my ear, then my jaw, then to brush over my lip.

"Okay, well, umm…" I start, awkwardly. Thankfully, Chloe has known me long enough to where she is used to my eminent awkwardness, and I think, finds it a cute quirk. "I, umm," I swallow, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I ask, sounding so incredibly awkward.

Chloe's smile turns _huge_. Even for someone as smiley as Chloe, I don't think I have _ever_ seen her smile this wide in the five years I've known her.

"Yes, yes! Oh my gosh yes!" she shouts, showering my entire face with kisses. She then hugs me tightly, while continuing to kiss me wherever she can. "I love you so freaking much, and I wish there was a phrase that had even _more_ meaning behind it, because even just saying 'I love you' doesn't explain _how much_ I really do love you. There are no word that can describe how much I care about you."

While she continues to lay on top of me, still holding me tightly, I feel her begin to shake. I know that she is crying, and I say, "Oh, Chlo. You are so sweet. I love you so much," I say, holding her tightly. I rub her back with one of my hands, holding her tightly with my other. We remain this way for quite some time, just holding each other as we bask in each other's love.

After what feels like hours, she finally settles down and gives me one last lingering kiss before lying her head on my chest. I can feel her begin to fall asleep, noticing her heartbeat evening out once more, but this time, I am fearless when I say to her:

"I love you, Chlo."


	5. Drunk in Love

**Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for not updating in so long. I'm also sorry this one is absolute shit. This summer has just been so exhausting and I just can't seem to get in the writing mood. I have been experiencing some serious writers block lately. I just really needed to write something- anything- and just publish it. So sorry this oneshot is terrible, but hopefully once school starts up again, I'll get back in the mood. Thanks guys! Xoxo :)**

 **-Sam**

 **Beca's POV**

Chloe leans in slightly, smiling with a goofy grin. Her eyes sparkle in the dim light of the night club we are currently at, her hair slightly astray.

"Yerrr face looooks...funny," she giggles, slurring her words.

"Chlo, I think you're just drunk," I laugh.

"No," she drags out, "I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry."

"Okay, whatever you say. How about we get you a water?"  
"Aww, yerrr sucha softie," she says as she follows me back to the bar, stumbling over her own feet. She pokes my side with her pointer finger, "Yerrr tryna take care of MEEEEE."

"Mmm Hmm," I say, flagging down the bartender.

I get Chloe a small water, encouraging her to drink it. She tries to resist, insisting that she doesn't need it and that she's not drunk. I tell her that if she drinks all of the water, I will cuddle with her tonight at home.

She drank all of the water immediately.

When she finishes the last sip, she puts the glass down on the tabletop with a thud, grabbing my hand and pulling us out onto the dance floor.

I decide to just go along with it, letting Chloe take the lead. When she grabs my hands and places them on her hips as Titanium comes on, though, I can't help but tense up.

Even intoxicated, Chloe picks up on this.

"Hey," she smiles.

I stop averting eye contact and look her straight in those beautiful oceans of eyes she has. "Hi."

"Relax, Becs. It's just me."

 _Easy for you to say,_ I think. "Just me" is referring to the most sexy and attractive person I have ever met. How is that supposed to relax me. But I understand what she's getting at. It's Chloe. Chloe is my best friend of three, almost four years. There is no reason for me to be tense in this moment. Titanium is _just_ a song that we share as _best friends,_ nothing else.

I nod at her, giving her a tight smile.

As the song progresses, I do eventually loosen up. Chloe and I hold eye contact throughout the song, just smiling at eachother. I take notice of her eyes. Because she is drunk, her eyelids are droopy- almost tired looking. She has a goofy- but beautiful- grin on her face. I can't help but chuckle under my breath at how absolutely beautiful Chloe is.

 _I wonder what Chloe is thinking about right now,_ I think to myself as she stares at me with what seems to be complete and utter admiration. That makes absolutely no sense, though. Why would Chloe- someone as beautiful as _that_ \- stare at _me_ with those eyes. I decide to pass it off as "oh, she's just drunk." It would be nice to believe that she returns my feelings that I share with her. It's nice feeling that small spark of hope. _Maybe one day,_ I think to myself.

As I think this, I notice how the song is coming to its climax, and I notice how close Chloe is standing to me. Her lips are scarily close to mine, as our faces are just inches apart. I feel her arms around my waist, and take note of how my hands have ended up around Chloe's neck. _When did I place them there?_ It doesn't matter though, because in this moment it's perfect.

The song has almost climaxed, when I begin to feeling Chloe's soft breath on my lips. _Is she getting closer to me?_

I then realize _just_ how close she is to my face when she bumps her nose into mine. She whispers something inaudible to me, and as the song is seconds away from approaching the final high E, I feel her lips just barely brush against mine.

And then her lips are fully in contact with mine.

As my mind races, trying to find some reason for this, I decide to just not think and enjoy this moment. This is probably just a one time thing, and I need to act now, think later.

As she begins to get more and more into it, and I begin to relax into the kiss, noticing how different this is from kissing Jesse- how _right_ it feels- it hits me:

 _Chloe is drunk. Female best friends do this all the time when drunk._ And then I think, _Chloe is drunk, and I'm letting her kiss me. She probably won't remember this. And I'm kissing back. Am I taking advantage of her drunken state? Will Chloe feel dirty and ashamed after this?_

As these thoughts race through my mind, I suddenly pull away. Chloe looks immediately hurt- almost like a puppy that was just kicked.

"Chloe, we can't do this. You will regret it tomorrow. And you're drunk."

To my surprise, Chloe suddenly looks angry. A wave of shock rushes over me as Chloe turns on her heels and begins to book it out of the club, towards the door.

"Chloe?" I ask, stunned. I can't seem to move in enough time because of my state of shock. But after a moment, I begin to chase after her.

I call out her name as I pick up speed, and as we both exit the building I see her begin to run.

"CHLOE! STOP RUNNING! YOU'RE GONNA GET HURT! CHLOE!" I begin to yell after her, also starting to run.

As we continue to run down the sidewalk, she suddenly stops, and without turning around to face me, she yells, "WELL WHY WOULD YOU CARE?!"

I take about ten more large steps to land right behind her, and angrily spit out, "What?! What do you mean?! I was trying to protect you back there! Are you seriously mad about that?!"

She suddenly whips around, angry tears streaming down her face rapidly. Her makeup begins to streak down her cheeks.

"Okay, Beca," she begins angrily, "then tell me _exactly_ what you were trying to protect me from, huh?! Nothing. You were doing it for yourself. And I'm sorry Beca. I'm sorry I kissed you, okay. Is that what you want to hear?! But you can't fucking lead someone on like that and then just pull away abruptly."

"Lead someone on?! How was Ieading you on?!"

"You know what, forget it! Fuck you. I'll get home by myself.

"No! You're not gonna do that! You're not just gonna leave like that!" I feel myself begin to cry. "You can't just walk away like my mom did."

I start to chase after her once more, catching up to her easier this time. I grab her wrist, and whip her around, pulling her into an abrupt and forceful kiss. It's not nearly as tender as our kiss in the club, but I hope it gets my point across.

At first, Chloe tries to pull away, put I keep a firm grip on her, and after a moment, she gives in and starts to kiss back.

We makeout for what seems like forever, in the middle of the streets of Atlanta. I'll admit, not the smartest thing to do, considering all of the homophobia around, but right now, I don't even care. Let them stare. They can even shout out at us, because all that matters right now is Chloe, and the fact that she is currently clinging to me as we kiss.

As we both begin to slowly, and reluctantly pull away, we rest our heads against each others.

For a few moments, neither of us say anything. We merely just smile at one another, reveling in the moment.

"Hey," I say in a breathy voice.

"Hi," she giggles slightly.

"I love you," I say, without even realizing what I'm saying before it's out of my mouth.

"What?"

I swallow, then repeat, "I love you."

She closes her eyes for a moment, processing everything that just happened. She opens her eyes after a moment with them now glazed over with tears, and says, "I love you, too." Her voice catches in the middle of the sentence, and that's how I know she really means it.

She's not just saying it to make me happy.

She's not just saying it because she's drunk.

She's saying it because she's Chloe and she means every word of that sentence.


End file.
